Telecommunications equipment racks or bays are typically installed in controlled environments, vaults, central switching offices, and remote switch buildings. As known to those in the telecommunications field, telecommunications equipment racks or bays can be ordered in many different sizes and configurations. To provide strength and stability, telecommunications equipment racks are typically bolted to the floor and tied-off to the ceiling superstructure, and cables and wires may be run from the superstructure directly through the tops of the racks. The telecommunications equipment racks today can be expected to support fiber optic transmission cable and small scale, fully electronic components in addition to conventional bulky and heavy equipment such as copper wiring and electro-mechanical switching components that have been accommodated in the past by telecommunications equipment racks.
Regardless of the use of the telecommunications equipment rack, there is always a need for a rack with improved structural rigidity and greater ease of manufacture than is found in conventional telecommunications equipment racks and bays known at the present time. This is particularly desirable in localities where the telecommunications racks or bays must adhere to rigid industry standards regarding the ability of the telecommunications racks to withstand seismic forces. For example, racks intended to withstand seismic forces must be designed to comply with BELLCORE Zone 4 seismic tests set forth in document number GR-63-CORE.
Accordingly, the telecommunications equipment rack or bay of the present invention meets a long-felt need for a stronger telecommunications rack which is easier to manufacture than conventional racks. The novel structural reinforcement elements of the telecommunications rack or bay of the present invention can be used in a number of different types of racks, and the high strength telecommunications rack or bay of the present invention is particularly well adapted for use in seismic force resistant racks. The improved strength telecommunications equipment rack or bay of the present invention is described in detail hereinbelow so that the long-felt need for such an improved strength rack will be fully apparent.